Some all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) feature removable vehicle implements. One popular vehicle implement is a plow. In some vehicles, the plow is attached to the front of the frame of the ATV. In others, the plow is attached to a middle portion of the frame rearwardly of the front wheels. Typically, when the snow season arrives, the user bolts the plow and the push frame to the ATV. The plow being not easily removable, most users keep the plow onto the ATV for the entire winter season. As a result, the ATV with the plow takes up a large portion of the floor space in the garage of the user, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is a need for a vehicle with a vehicle implement that would be easy to remove from and reattach to the vehicle.